Forever Part 2
by ABCSoapLover
Summary: This is Jason and Robin's story. This is based off a scene in the original story. So you may want to read that story first. This was requested by cinderella9056. I hope you like it.


Forever Part 2

_This story is for cinderella9056. I hope that you like._

"Okay we have been walking and shopping since 9 a.m. this morning; can we take a break Bren?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry." Lois added.

"Sure, besides we have been so busy shopping that I haven't had the chance to ask Robin about Jason and Emma." Brenda said.

"Wait, what about Jason and Emma?" Lois inquired.

"Jason is Emma's father." Brenda answered quickly before Robin could stop her.

"What?! How did that happen? You have some explaining to do missy." Lois told Robin.

"Not here, let's go to your hotel room." Robin said.

"Sure let's get out of here. I have to hear this." Lois said excitedly.

They went back to Lois' room and order room service and Robin tells them the story of how Emma's is Jason's daughter and the reactions of Jason, Patrick and Sam.

"As Emma started to get older her hair began getting lighter and I realized that she didn't look even a little bit like Patrick so I had a paternity test done and low and behold she was not Patrick's daughter but Jason's." Robin said.

"Okay that explains how you found out but not _how _she is Jason's." Lois commented.

"Before Georgie died I asked Jason to be my sperm donor and he agreed. We grew closer during my forced time on the nightshift and I thought why not, Patrick didn't want to have any children and Jason did." Robin explained.

"What about Jake?" Brenda asked.

"Liz didn't want him involved in Jake's life so he stepped aside out of respect for her. She didn't want him growing up in that lifestyle." Robin said.

"Okay, so if he was your donor, how does Patrick fit into this?" Brenda inquired.

"After Jason's sample was implanted I had to wait a couple of weeks to see if it worked or not and at the follow up appointment the test came back negative. The test was a false negative. So when I found out I was pregnant a couple months later after Georgie died I just assumed it was Patrick's." Robin explained.

"Remind me to never have grief sex… ever." Brenda said.

"When did you find out?" Lois asked.

"A year ago, this is when everyone's life was in shambles." Robin stated.

"I feel so out of the loop. What happened?" Lois asked.

"Patrick cheated on me with his psycho ex-girlfriend when I was in Africa for an AIDs event. She was so crazy that she appeared sane and I was looking like the big crazy person but the thing that helped get me from under her influence and fight back was the fact that she brought Emma into it. The mama bear in me was released and I was determined to get her out of my life and now she is sitting in a very nice padded cell." Robin told Lois.

"Which is where she belongs." Brenda interjected.

"Yeah and Jason's life was no better. He was dealing with a psycho of his own." Robin added.

"I heard about that on the news, Franco 'the artist'." Lois commented.

"Yup and he and Sam had called it quits. Everything was a mess. It seemed like there was never a right time to tell him or Patrick but it finally happened and it wasn't pretty. I planned to tell Jason first and come up with a plan on how to tell everyone else, but I ended up telling him, Patrick and Sam at the same time." Robin said.

"What happened?" Lois implored.

"It happened a month after I filed for divorce from Patrick. He followed me to Jason's and Sam was already there to see Jason. When I got there I was very upfront about why I was there and Patrick was none too happy of course, as expected, but Sam surprised me." Robin said.

**(Flashback)**

"Jason I wanted to tell you first but it seems as though fate has other plans." Robin started.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked with concern.

"Yeah, you three are going to want to sit down for this." Robin said.

"Robin, whatever it is just say it." Patrick demanded.

"Emma is not you daughter Patrick but Jason's." Robin said.

"What?" Sam, Patrick and Jason questioned.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE? YOU SLEPT WITH JASON AND YOU HAVE BEEN GIVING ME ALL KINDS OF BULL ABOUT ME CHEATING ON YOU WITH LISA, WHEN YOU CHEATED FIRST! YOU TOLD ME EMMA WAS MINE JUST TO GET ME TO MARRY YOU, IS THAT IT?!" Patrick screamed.

"No." Robin said.

"Then explain because I just don't understand." He said pacing.

"I asked Jason to be my donor when we broke up because you didn't want any kids and he agreed to be my donor. The test came back negative, a false negative. When I found out I was pregnant a couple of months later I thought she was yours considering what happened after Georgie's funeral." Robin explained.

"I am so glad we are getting a divorce. I don't ever want to see your face again." Patrick said as he stormed out.

"Jason? Sam? Please say something?" Robin pleaded.

"What is there to say? You and Jason have a child together. I think that you two need to discuss this alone so I will leave." Sam said and left.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you and Sam. This is not the way that I envisioned telling you." Robin said.

"Sam and I are over so you couldn't ruin anything there even if you tried." Jason confessed.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"We tried to make it work but we couldn't. We were great at one time but not anymore." He answered simply.

"I haven't told Emma yet. I don't know how to tell her. She's so young. Do you even want me to tell Emma?" Robin asked.

"Do _you _want Emma to know? Since Mac hasn't arrested me, I'm guessing you haven't told him yet. Robin my life is dangerous; I don't want anyone to hurt Emma or you." Jason reasoned.

"I was so concerned about telling you that I forgot about Uncle Mac and of course I want Emma to know if it's okay with you. I know that your life is dangerous, but remember who you are talking to you. I am the daughter of two very active spies, the niece of the town's police commissioner, your ex-girlfriend, Sonny's close friend, and the ex-stepdaughter of a man who was involved in organized crime. I am just as dangerous as you are but who cares; I trust you with my life and Michael may not have been yours biologically but you would move heaven and earth for him, I know that you would do the same and even more so for you own child." Robin said.

"Once you tell her, what's going to happen?" Jason asked.

"I don't know Jason, I don't know.' She replied softly.

(End of Flashback)

"So what happened after you told her?" Lois asked.

"She was confused at first, but once she warmed up to the idea, they became inseparable. Jason moved in with us and he is working on transitioning himself out of the mob." Robin explained.

"I knew that you two would end up together with a kid." Lois exclaimed.

"I second that." Brenda agreed.

"We are taking it one day at a time." Robin said.

"So when are you and Ned getting back together?" Brenda asked Lois.

"When Robin and Jason get married." Lois joked.

"Don't give her any ideas please." Robin said as she hit Lois with a pillow which started a pillow fight among the best friends.

**The End**

_Maybe?_


End file.
